


Sex Ed

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick doesn't like the compulsory sex education.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every second I have access to a computer I'm writing. This broken laptop thing is doing wonders for my wordcount (but not for the in-progress fics, as I can't open them, edit them, etc).

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes.

* * *

 

Kieren walked over to where his friend was sitting at their usual bench, taking in the worried look on Rick’s face as he approached and the way he struggled to open the sandwich he’d bought.

“How was class?” he greeted, swinging his bag onto the table and then taking a seat right next to Rick. Drawing his bag an inch closer, Kieren dug around in it for his lunch box.

“Shit,” Rick surmised.

“PSE? Here.” Kieren found his pencil case and passed over the compass so Rick could pierce the film he’d made such a mess of. His friend took it gratefully.

“Ta. Yeah, stupid class. We were doing sex ed.”

“Again?”

“Again. We were putting condoms on weird dildo things, talking about STDs and stuff.”

“I bet a lot of people found that hilarious,” Kieren muttered, unwrapping his own sandwich and taking a bite.

“Yeah,” was all Rick said in response. As Kieren chewed his mouthful, he glanced at his best friend, noticing he hadn’t even taken the sandwich from its packet. He was simply staring at it, looking alarmingly depressed.

Kieren swallowed nervously, wondering what was bothering Rick, and if he’d tell Kieren about it. Asking what the matter was didn’t always help the situation, so Kieren waited. Just as he slowly took a second bite, Rick sighed heavily.

“Is there something wrong with me Ren?”

A second of chewing later, Kieren replied. “How do you mean?”

“I mean, like, this whole sex ed thing. You seriously can’t tell anyone I said this.”

Kieren swallowed. “I won’t.” He never would, even if Rick hadn’t asked. The fact that Rick even needed the reassurance hinted at just how much the issue was troubling him.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Kieren nodded, looking solemnly at Rick who managed to meet his gaze for a second, and then turned away, worrying the edge of the plastic in his hands.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just.. I kinda find it… gross. Female anatomy and all that stuff. And then the thought of actually having sex…”

Rick rushed through his words, everything about him screaming tension and unease. He gave a shudder with his last admission. Kieren couldn’t quite believe what he’d just heard, but his friend needed a reply so he pushed his own thoughts and feelings aside to give him one.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, Rick,” he said matter-of-factly. “A lot of people don’t like the idea of sex, or even want to have sex. It’s not wrong, just different. And parents are always saying shit like ‘you’ll feel differently when you’re older’, so maybe this is something you’ll change your mind about later. I dunno. But there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Rick nodded, but didn’t appear relieved by Kieren’s words. He still looked unhappy, his eyes remaining fixed on the abused corner of the sandwich wrapper.

Kieren sort of understood his unease. He’d never have thought in a million years that he’d hear Rick say what he’d just said, but there were so many things the two of them knew about each other that they’d never share with anyone else, so it didn’t come as a complete surprise that Rick opened up about something that made him different from most people in Roarton. Kieren’s heart went out to his friend. While Kieren was very up-front about his differences, and unashamed of them, Rick struggled to conform, and to be what everyone else wanted him to be. Kieren could see how tiring it was, and this was yet another thing to add to that burden. Rick was nearly sixteen. People already expected him to have a girlfriend, and to start messing about and having sex. Kieren hadn’t questioned Rick’s lack of interest in dating, because he’d assumed it would come in time, and when his friend wasn’t so caught up in sports or struggling with his home life. That was another thing Kieren knew about, but most people wouldn’t even guess was happening.

“Ren?”

Rick didn’t even look up. Kieren finished and swallowed his mouthful before answering.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever…” whatever he wanted to ask, it was obviously enormously difficult. Rick fidgeted even more, his cheeks flushing with colour. “Have you ever thought about doing it with a guy?”

The question caught Kieren by surprise. More than that. His heartrate spiked, his own cheeks reddening.

“Uh, once or twice,” he managed, hoping that his answer was what Rick wanted to hear. If it was, Rick gave no sign of it. He remained quiet, and almost completely still, to the point where Kieren wasn’t able to stand it anymore. “Why, have you?”

Rick tensed at the question, trying to clear his throat.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Rick reminded him.

“You know I’d never do that.”

After a pregnant pause, Rick sighed, as a man accepting his fate might.

“I had this dream a while ago, and in it… I was with another guy. It was really… I kinda woke up really confused and I didn’t know what to do so I tried to forget about it, but I can’t and what if it’s made me, ya know, queer?”

The last word was spoken in a hushed tone, even though there was no one around to overhear them. Kieren almost gave a snort of indignation at the inherited prejudice. Around here, being gay was one of the worst things someone could be, although Kieren couldn’t understand why.

“One wet dream doesn’t make you gay,” he pointed out.

“It wasn’t a wet dream,” Rick insisted a little too heatedly. Kieren gave his friend a sharp look, but Rick’s gaze was still lowered. “And I’ve thought about it a few times - about guys. I’m scared that people are going to start noticing, because I don’t want to date girls. They’re going to start taking and then everyone will know, and if I don’t sort myself out soon… But I don’t know how to make myself like it. I can’t even stand the thought of...”

Kieren gently reached out, placing his hand over Rick’s where he was gripping the sandwich wrapper too tightly, squashing the contents.

“It’s okay,” Kieren said softly. “We won’t be here forever.”

When Rick looked up, he almost seemed to be in tears. “It feels like we will.”

Kieren sympathised, but didn’t say anything, He gently squeezed Rick’s hand, trying to be supportive. To his surprise, when Rick looked down again he started turning his hand in Kieren’s. Thinking Rick wanted him to let go, Kieren started to pull away, but his hand was firmly grasped as Rick deliberately held onto him.

“Thank you for being such a good mate.”

Kieren wasn’t sure what to say. Rick looked directly at him, suddenly seeming far too close, and it flustered him.

“I, uh…” Kieren stammered. “You too. I mean, being my best mate and stuff. Always being there.”

Rick nodded, seeming lost for words. After a few seconds, he looked down at their hands and gave a rueful smile.

“I’d better eat this fucking sandwich,” he announced, gently letting go of Kieren.

“You’d better,” Kieren agreed, grateful for the fact Rick trusted him so much, but also missing the contact. It had felt nice.

Still, Rick seemed to be in a better mood, and as he finished his sandwich, he dug into his pocket, pulling out several condom wrappers.

“Look what I pinched,” he smirked. “Wanna fill them with water and throw them at people?”

Kieren grinned back, a few targets already in mind. “Hell yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you see Matthew? Fuck, I had no idea the guy was so…”

“Yeah,” Rick agreed, gazing up at the ceiling from his position on the floor. “He’s really athletic.”

Kieren was lying next to him, staring up at the same expanse of white. It wasn’t the first time in the last few months that they’d hung out in Kieren’s room and talked about boys, and it was nice to have someone to open up to and who Rick knew he could trust. He’d been afraid when he’d admitted he didn’t like girls that Kieren would be weird about it and that their friendship might change in some way, but his best friend had been nothing but supportive and understanding. Rick felt a little sad that Kieren hadn’t been the first to admit that he found guys attractive, but now that they both shared the same secret he was just glad he had someone to share his thoughts with.

“He does football with you, doesn’t he?” Kieren continued. Rick had asked him before if he had a crush on anyone in particular - Kieren didn’t seem to mind either gender, although had a preference for guys - but his friend had shrugged and asked Rick the same question, deflecting. Rick hadn’t realised until the conversation was over, but he wondered if his friend perhaps had a thing for Matthew.

“Yeah, he does. He’s a pretty nice guy.”

“Does he have a girlfriend?”

Rick shrugged, the action making his clothes chafe against the carpet. “Dunno. He talks about girls, but then again, so do I.” He turned and grinned at his friend. “And we both know what I really think about them.”

Kieren gave a snort of laughter, but it wasn’t at Rick’s expense. A lot of people would be horrified and ridicule him if they ever found out that he was queer, but not Kieren. Rick felt safe around him, like he could really be himself.

“I could put in a good word for you if you like,” Rick half teased. Kieren shoved at him.

“Dick.”

“What?” Rick asked, grinning. “Just trying to help a friend out!”

Kieren shook his head, looking back up at the ceiling. “I don’t think he’s gay, and even if he was, I wouldn’t want to date him. Perhaps a grope around the back of the bike shed…”

“Classy,” Rick muttered, something that felt like jealousy twisting in his stomach at Kieren’s words. He tried to shove it aside. Just because they shared an interest in men didn’t mean they had to pair up.

“You saying you wouldn’t?”

“I wouldn’t. Well, maybe I would…” Rick decided, conceding that Matthew was attractive. “He’s probably a great guy to date - he’s into sports, fit, lots of stamina…”

“Another version of you,” Kieren surmised. Rick frowned.

“No. We’re nothing alike.”

“Tall, fit, attractive, brunet, sports freak, Mr-nice-guy. Yeah, you’re nothing alike whatsoever.”

“We’re not…” Rick automatically argued, realising halfway through what Kieren had said. It made him feel pleasantly warm. “Whatever,” he muttered dismissively, trying to hold back a smile and hoping Kieren didn’t notice the satisfied tone of his voice.

“Anyway, it doesn't matter. Knowing my luck I’ll be stuck with you forever, as we’re the only gays in the village,” Kieren continued, putting on a Welsh accent as he parodied the Little Britain character. Rick gave a small chuckle at it, before his mood became sombre, and he turned to look at his friend who was till gazing up at the ceiling.

“Would it really be so awful?” he asked seriously, wondering if the idea of them together would ever be more than a joke to his friend.

Kieren slowly looked round, beautiful brown eyes catching Rick’s gaze. He looked down for a moment, biting his lower lip. The air between them had shifted palpably, and Rick realised he was holding his breath, afraid of what he’d just asked.

Kieren’s gaze shifted back to Rick’s, and he gave his reply softly. “No.”

Rick relaxed, relieved, and his hand reached out in the small space between them to find Kieren’s. He took it and gripped his friend’s hand tightly, overwhelmingly grateful for the honest answer.

“I’m glad we’ll always have each other, no matter what,” he smiled, his heart racing a little more than it should.

“I’m glad too.” Kieren echoed, squeezing Rick’s hand and returning the smile.

After a few moments of silence, the looked away almost at the same time, looking up at the ceiling.

“I was thinking of getting some glow-in-the-dark stars,” Kieren announced.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Rick agreed, still smiling.

They hadn’t let go of each other’s hand.


End file.
